Blissful Oblivion
by kayleighchaos093
Summary: What would have happened between Harry and Ginny if Ron hadnt so rudely barged in on Harry's 17th? Rated M for obvious reasons


**Story: Blissful Oblivion**

**Author: Kayleighchaos093**

**Rating: M (for explicit sexual content)**

**A/N: This is one of my more… blushworthy fics. I am really surprised that I even wrote this, but there will be a sequal. Look for 'Me, Myself, and a Sticky Situation' **

**Everything in italics is from Deathly Hallows in the beginning. Obviously JK Rowling owns all. **

_Happy Birthday_

"_Harry, will you come in here a moment?_

_It was Ginny. Ron came to an abrupt halt, but Hermione took him by the elbow and tugged him up the stairs. Feeling nervous, Harry followed Ginny into her room. _

_He had never been inside it before. It was small, but bright. There was a large poster of the Wizarding band the Weird Sisters on one wall, and a picture of Gwenog Jones, Captain of the all-witch Quidditch team the Holyhead Harpies, on the other. A desk stood facing the open window, which looked out over the orchard where he and Ginny had once played two-a-side Quidditch with Ron and Hermione, and which now housed a large, pearly white marquee. The golden flag on top was level with Ginny's window. _

_Ginny looked up into Harrys face, took a deep breath, and said, "Happy seventeenth."_

"_Yeah…thanks."_

_She was looking at him steadily; he, however, found it difficult to look back at her; it was like gazing into a brilliant light._

"_Nice view," he said feebly, pointing towards the window. _

_She ignored this. He could not blame her._

"_I couldn't think what to get you," she said._

"_you didn't have to get me anything."_

_She disregarded this too._

"_I didn't know what would be useful. Nothing too big, because you wouldn't be able to take it with you."_

_He chanced a glance at her. She was not tearful; that was one of the many wonderful things about Ginny, she was rarely weepy. He had sometimes thought having six brothers must have toughened her up._

_She took a step closer to him._

"_So then I thought, I'd like you to have something to remember me by, you know, if you met some veela when you're off doing whatever you're doing."_

"_I think dating opportunities are going to be pretty thin on the ground, to be honest."_

"_There's the silver lining I've been looking for," she whispered, and then she was kissing him as she had never kissed him before, and Harry was kissing her back, and it was Blissful Oblivion, better than firewhiskey; she was the only real thing in the world, Ginny, the feel of her, one hand on her back and one in her long, sweet smelling hair—_

Ginny pulled away, gasping for breath, but pulling herself closer to him, using the hands wrapped around his neck to pull her closer to him so he didn't have to bend his neck so much. Harry was feeling completely overwhelmed by emotion, his brain struggling to clear away the heavy, euphoric fog that had suspended over his senses. He knew it was wrong, he was supposed to make a clean break with her, but it felt _so right._

He felt something slide out of his back pocket, and Ginny backed away only the most necessary amount of space to present him with his wand.

"Lock the door harry," she whispered to him, and he fought back a shiver.

Harry shook his head, "I can't Ginny. It's wrong, we can't—"

She cut him off with another kiss, and it felt almost desperate to him, and he responded with just as much desperation despite his protestations mere seconds ago. He didn't realize she had been backing him up until he felt his back press gently against the door. One of the hands that had been resting against his chest was gone, and he heard the click of a lock somewhere to his left.

"I know this is for my own good Harry, but I'm willing to go through with this, despite the consequences." The consequences; that after all this, she would have to watch him leave her for battle, knowing that there was a good possibility that he wasn't coming back, at least not alive. She was willing to put herself through that kind of pain, just for him, for _them, _and for the moment they may never get to have.

It was that moment when he realized he was completely and hopelessly in love with Ginny Weasley.

He studied her for a moment, wondered what to do. Ron would get suspicious soon, whether or not Hermione succeeded in distracting him. But it was the look in her eyes that made the decision for him. He realized what he wanted most in the world at that moment, and it was standing in front of him, red hair slightly tangled and chaotic, brown eyes burning into his.

"Ginny," he whispered, surrendering to his darker, immoral side for once in his life. He brushed some of the hair that was clinging to her cheeks away, and he leaned in for a kiss he never really wanted to end.

After what felt like an eternity and a half, Ginny's fingers somehow made it under his shirt and were skimming his stomach just over the tops of his trousers, making his stomach muscles quiver, and a low, guttural moan escaped Harry as he claimed Ginny's neck with his lips.

It was a passionate dance that was never ending, or so it seemed. Time had no meaning for the pair of them, and soon Harry's shirt was discarded on the floor, along with two pairs of socks and Ginny's tank top. He felt like it was moving too fast and too slow. He wanted to prolong this moment forever, but he wanted it right now.

He walked her over to the bed, and she sat down and started to trail kissed down his stomach, following a line of fine hair that disappeared just over the top of the straining bulge in his jeans. She looked up at him shyly, making sure she wasn't being too pushy, and then she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss right on the bulge, earning a gasp from Harry.

Harry couldn't take it much longer, his member was throbbing and painful, so he slowly leaned over Ginny until she laid back onto the bed, and he settled himself over her, supporting most of his body weight, but attacking her with his mouth, attempting to cover every inch of flesh he could see. Ginny contorted oddly for a moment, and Harry watched her curiously, until he realized she was unclasping her bra. It now covered her loosely, and he kissed her once between her breasts before he removed the annoying garment.

She started to blush when he stopped, just to observe her. He was feeling like the luckiest man in the world, being able to see something so beautiful, and he showed her exactly this, taking one pert nipple in his mouth, teasing it with his tongue and biting it gently.

"Harry!" she gasped, knotting her fingers in his hair, pulling him back up to her for a rather passionate kiss. Her fingers started to fumble with the clasp to his jeans, but once she got it, she pulled them off of him with her legs, a rather amazing feat that made him wonder if she'd done this before.

But the thought flew out of his mind just as quickly as it came when she suddenly slipped a hand into his underpants, and started to caress him.

Air hissed through his teeth, feeling relieved that he was freed from the aching restrictions, but he was in agonizing pleasure at the same time. How did she do this to him?

She continued to move her hand over his pulsing member until he thought he might pass out from pleasure. He suddenly moved a hand down to grasp hers. She looked at him questioningly, and he knew she was wondering if she had done something wrong, so he smiled at her.

He slowly moved down her body, until he reached her jeans, which were already unbuttoned, and he moved them down her legs slowly, giving her legs attention. When the jeans were gone, he turned his attention to her panties. They were silk, and he could already see that they were wet. Harry was new to all of this, but just the sight of that made him want her so much more, and he placed a kiss just there.

"Please Harry," Ginny moaned, her legs writhing around him, and he followed the primal instinct to venture further. He hooked a finger on either side of her knickers and started to pull them off, Ginny kicking them off eagerly.

He was both fascinated and terrified at how far they had gotten in such a short span of time, but he knew that there was no point in turning back now, so he kissed her there again, moving his right hand slowly up from its position on her knee, and he started to caress her there, returning the pleasure she had given him.

But it was more than that, her pleasure was his, like it echoed and reverberated in his mind, and when she started to moan, he did too, bring himself back up to look her in the eyes.

"Please," Ginny pleaded, eyes shining with tears at the inevitable separation after experiencing such closeness. It was a bittersweet experience for the both of them, and he positioned himself right outside her entrance, the closeness driving the both of them crazy.

Harry watched her. "Are you sure?" he whispered softly, and she nodded, reaching down between the two of them to guide him into her.

He went slowly at first, and he watched as her expression tensed in pain, and she started to pant a little. Harry was scared that he'd hurt her, but she reached up to cup his cheek and bring him in for another kiss, this one not quite so desperate as the ones before it, but full of all those unsaid promises and expressions.

He pulled out and thrust into her slowly, and the feeling of her surrounding him was surreal. He started to pick up the pace, feeling something build up in him, and he wasn't quite sure what he was doing, but the noises she was making mingled with his own were enough to give him confidence to continue.

Ginny suddenly cried out, and he felt her pulse around him, and he found his own release at the same time.

A moment later he rolled over to lie next to her, still breathing heavily, and thinking about all that had just happened. His fingers where ghosting over her flesh when she turned to look at him.

"I love you Harry," she whispered to him, and he stilled.

He felt suddenly so overwhelmed he didn't know what to do. No one had ever told him that they loved him, at least in living memory, and he had never told anyone as well. He was struggling to return her sentiments, knowing that they were true, but could he really leave her with that knowledge, tell her he loved her then walk away to his death.

"It's okay, I know," Ginny told him, kissing him for a moment.

"Ginny!" a call from the door came, and the sound of the door knob rattling brought them back to reality.

"Yeah mum?" Ginny called, obviously trying her best to sound normal.

There was a pause. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, just taking a nap," Ginny said, grasping Harry's hand nervously and sitting up slowly, eyes wide in fear of being caught.

"Okay dear, but don't forget to wish Harry a happy birthday when you wake up," and the sound of Molly Weasley descending the stairs reached their ears.

Ginny turned to grin at him cheekily. "Happy Birthday,"


End file.
